Murasaki decided he needed more Drifters
by West-Door-88
Summary: The Ends were too OP. Murasaki, unfortunately had to admit that. He also had to admit that his Drifters, even with their crazed bloodlust and superior tatics, were no match against the Ends in the long term. So what does he do? Well, history is long enough to have all the humans Murasaki needs to fix what EASY has done. Slight AU(In-hiatus)


Simo Häyhä(a.k.a White Death): Born in Finland in 17 December, 1905. Served his one mandatory year in the military, and then became a farmer. When Soviet Union invaded his homeland in 1939, he decided he wanted to help his country. Took his rifle, a couple of cans of food, and hid in the trees shooting Russians, in six feet of snow and 20~40 degrees below zero. Killed 542 people in 100 days. Total kill count up to 705. Got a minor injury by shrapnel. Later got seriously injured by an explosive bullet with 'half his face was missing'.

Archimedes: Born in Syracuse, Sicily in 287 BC. Genius, known as the greatest mathematician of antiquity and one of the greatest of all time, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. Designed and built weapons to fend of Romans during the siege of of Syracuse. Famously known for burning down battleships using mirrors, or wrecking them with claws, or improving catapults. Later killed(?) by a Roman soldier, despite orders that Archimedes should not be harmed. Last famous words _"I beg you do not disturb this"_ or publicly known as _"Do not disturb my circles"_.

Ching Shih: Born in 1775 in Guangzhou, Guangdong, Qing Dynasty. An infamous pirate in the middle of the Qing Dynasty, who terrorized the China Sea in the early 19th century. Commanded over 300 junks(traditional Chinese sailing ships) manned by 20,000 to 40,000 pirates. Entered conflict with the major nations, such as the British Empire, the Portuguese Empire, and the Qing Dynasty.

Benjamin Franklin: Born in Boston in January 17, 1706. A leading author, printer, political theorist, politician, freemason, postmaster, scientist, inventor, humorist, civic activist, statesman, and diplomat. Earned the title of "The First American" for his early and indefatigable campaigning for colonial unity. The first United States Ambassador to France. America's most influential Founding Fathers. Played a major role in America's independence.

Yi Sunsin: Born in Hanseong, Joseon in 28 April, 1545. A Korean naval commander during the Japanese invasions of Korea which happened in 1592~1598. Never had prior naval training but never was defeated at sea nor lost a single ship under his command to enemy action. Military historians have placed him on par with Admiral Horatio Nelson as one of the greatest naval commanders in history. Has a record of having a victorious battle with 13 warships against 133 Japanese warships, disabling or destroying 31 of them. Died(?) from a gunshot wound at his last battle but ordered his men to _"The battle is at its height. Beat my war drums. Do not announce my death"._

…

…

…

…

…

"Missä minä olen…? **_Sanoin missä olen?!"_**

"Πού είναι οι κύκλοι μου? Ποιος είσαι?"

 **"他妈的发生了什么事?!"**

"Oh dear, oh dear. I'm not really acquainted with this place… Who are you dear sir?"

"이런 젠장… 무엇이냐?! **_대체 무엇이 일어나고 있는 것이냐아아아아아아아아아?!"_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Next"

* * *

 **Hello everyone~!~!~!**

 **It's me~ MARI-**

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry. I won't do it again.**

 **I really wanted to write this fic for my sake. I've always dreamed of historical figures from different nations and different timelines to meet each other and fight off bad guys hailing from a fantasy world. I couldn't believe my luck when I found out that there was somebody who had a similar mind as mine who had the skills and time to make a manga out of it, and turn it into an anime. Who knew it would be the guy who made 'Hellsing'. Heh...**

 **So Drifters... an anime where a black haired, bad tempered girl who sleeps in cute PJs fighting with a middle aged man who obviously has lung cancer and a lack of humor.**

 **Using historical figures.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh and the girl for some reason can give superpowers to her players while the guy with the newspaper can't. And the bad guys are too OP that even Oda admits it.**

 **...**

 **Shit.**

 **So, for the new Drifters, those five are going to be it. I'm not accepting any more historical figures, what is decided is decided. And yes, this fic will include all of the original Drifters and all the original Ends from the manga/anime. As for the Ends... Well, I have firmly decided two historical figures and contemplating on one historical figure to become the Ends but I will consider of having one more Ends from the people around me. So reviewers. Please do your best and tell me any poor historical figure who has a lot of chances to lose their insanity during their lives and becoming an Ends. Your hard work will be very much helpful to mine. And all hail the great google translator even though it isn't 100% perfect.**

 **And don't forget to leave REVIEWS! And fav and follow too for good measure.**

 **See yah~!**

 **P.S. At first I was considering of putting Leonardo da Vinchi instead of Benjamin Franklin, but meh. Benjamin Franklin is cool enough.**

 **P.P.S. Poor Joan. I couldn't imagine how hurtful it is to die burning, or being treated as a woman and spared alive after facing a humiliating defeat.**

 **P.P.P.S. Is it only me or am I the only one to find Anastasia to be alluring and beautiful? Seriously, why are all Anastasias in all animations beautiful?!**


End file.
